


AU Zukka with bending

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: Zuko is a gay prince and an awkward turtleduck.Sokka is bi
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

-Sokka-

He and his sister were very nervous. His dad had decided to move in with his boyfriend, Bato. Sokka was freaking out because tomorrow would be the first day of school. Katara had more classes because she was also taking the bending course. Sokka wasn’t a bender. He had signed up for sparring with swords, which he had never done before, he was very excited.

The next day Sokka woke up and immediately started to get dressed. He tried to look cool and hot, but especially not intense or moody. He was excided to see if there were any hot girls in his new school. When he got to school he noticed that he had no idea where all his classes took place. He decided to ask the first person he ran into that seemed to be his age. 

He ran into two girls who were loudly giggling while they were whispering. He asked them and turns out he had the exact same classes as one of them, Suki, and she also practiced sparring. Apparently Suki and Yue (the other one of the girls) were both gay and were dating. He found it alright.

Nothing excited happened all the way to lunch, he and Suki talked and bonded but nothing else. At lunch he followed Suki as she sat down with Yue and a small blind girl. A little later a boy with airbender tattoos entered with Katara and sat down with them. After a while Sokka found out the airbender’s name was Aang and the small blind girl was a powerful earthbender who’s name was Toph. She could apparently “see” with her feet.

When Sokka looked over the cafeteria he caught a boy staring on him, seemingly the same age as him. He had honey-colored eyes and a bad burn covering almost half of his face. He sat with two girls one had the same black hair as him but didn’t look like his sister. They both looked angry. The third person at the table was wearing pink, had brown hair and big eyes. She seemed happy. He decided to ask Suki and Yue who they were.  
Suki answered: “The boy is Lee, the pink girl is Ty Lee and the other girl is Mai. They’re all firebenders and you shouldn’t mess with their business.”  
“Why not?” Sokka asked confused.

Suki answered again: “We don’t know if any of them can bend but Ty Lee can chi block, Mai throws knives and we don’t know what Lee can do. He is good at fighting, but the girls always protect him at any cost. He can sparr though, he is at the top of the league. Always.”  
Sokka nods and decides to look at Lee fight later.

-Zuko-

Later on the day Zuko has chemistry class with the boy from before. How was he so fucking hot? Zuko had asked himself the question over and over but he hadn’t gotten an answer. And now the hottie thought his name was Lee. Of course he did, everybody did except Mai and Ty Lee. He still didn’t really understand why his friends didn’t want anyone knowing he could firebend. He didn’t understand either why they were trying to hide that they had been dating for at least a month from him.

The girls had found out that Sokka of the Southern watertribe was the hot boy Zuko had been looking at. Zuko found his eyes beautiful, but he also knew that as heir to the throne of the fire nation he couldn’t date. Especially not a boy. Zuko knew so much about him already, he sometimes wondered how Mai and Ty Lee even got their information. He knew his sister was a waterbender, he knew the boy was a nonbender, he knew where they lived, why they moved here and even that his sister was crushing on the avatar, which she probably didn’t even know.

When he came home he told Uncle and his best friend (who technically lived in his, uncle’s, Mai’s and Ty Lee’s house), his name was Varrick, what had happened. They knew Varrick because uncle funded his research for a while and now he was always making new tech for everything. Why Varrick lived in their house nobody knew. Uncle immediately got excided of this new potential love interest and Varrick decided to not let Zuko have his new mind reading device, but rather gave it to Mai. Zuko had to figure this out alone. He was not very happy about that.

Ty Lee and Mai made several jokes about Zuko and Sokka having chemistry together. He hated it the entire time, but he wasn’t angry. They had stood by his side ever since the burn that got Ozai thrown in prison. He was going to be the next firelord. And he needed to train for it.

Zuko had been in a great mood the entire day, he didn’t come to sparring practice because he flushed so many times that day. He didn’t think he could handle it without Mai and Ty Lee. Besides, he always switched weapons so that people wouldn’t know he was the blue spirit and he really wasn’t in the mood to fight with a simple sword, which, according to his calendar should have been fought with by him that day.

-Sokka-

Sokka was disappointed. He wanted to see Lee fighting. The Lee who everybody admired, great with every weapon or at least that was what Suki had said. But Lee never showed to practice. Sokka had picked a simple sword at practice. The teacher had told him to choose a weapon and that he wouldn’t be able to change weapons until he had mastered this one.

Sokka wondered what was wrong with him. He didn’t find a single girl that was hot since he had looked in Lee’s beautiful honey eyes and at his pale skin. No. This was wrong. Sokka had to stop thinking this way. He had noticed the way Katara and Aang had been staring at each other a lot, they definitely liked each other.  
Now it was evening. Sokka liked girls. Katara liked the airbender. These were facts about life, Sokka decided to think of more facts. Sokka liked girls. Aang liked Katara. Dinner was soon. Sokka liked Lee. Aang and Katara were cute together. Hakoda loved Bato. Sokka liked both girls and boys. Aang was an airbender. Hakoda was his dad. Wait a minute, Sokka thought back and freaked out. He did like the fire nation boy. Oh no, this would not end well.

Sokka decided to talk to Toph, because since she had explained how she saw with her feet and could feel his heartbeat, she would find out anyways. He called her and asked her if she could meet him after dinner. They decided to meet up at some tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. She had chosen the place.  
Sokka met her at the tea shop they had talked about earlier. Sokka decided to tell her. Okay, he said to himself. You can do this.  
“So, why’d you want to meet up? And why is your heart going like crazy?” Toph asked

“I like Lee, what should I do? I only told you because you’d find out anyways” Sokka said quickly, without breathing.  
“Sokka, did you know that Lee is an old friend of mine?” Toph asked, saying Lee like she’d never said it before.  
“He even likes boys, did you know that? I know everything about him, and I’m sorry I can’t just spill it, but Lee is a very private person.” Toph continued.  
“He lives with his uncle and his friends and his uncle owns this tea shop. He sometimes works here but I can’t tell you anything else.” And with that she left.


	2. A kiss, a lie and a birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of drama toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ENDS ON A CLIFFHANGER!!!  
> Hope you notice the warning and enjoy!

-Zuko-

Zuko heard someone knocking on his door very loudly. He instantly knew it was Toph. She told him exactly what Sokka now knew and apologized over and over. Zuko said it was alright and she hit his shoulder. Zuko knew it was her way of showing affection but it still hurt.

Zuko and Toph had been friends back when they were still in a private school for rich people and royals. Toph had run away and only Zuko knew where she had gone. Not much later Zuko’s father burnt Zuko and Zuko moved in with his uncle to start again. He knew that Toph was in the School and that she would always be his friend. Not much later came Mai and Ty Lee. They left because they also wanted a new start, they didn’t have anyplace to stay so they started living with Zuko.

The next day came and Zuko got Varrick’s new anti-blushing pill, Varrick had been working on it all night. Zuko was grateful but Varrick had told him there was a 40% possibility it would just make his blushing worse. He hadn’t told him until after Zuko took the pill.

Later in school Toph came over and told Zuko that Katara’s birthday was this weekend, on Saturday. Everybody in their friend group had a plus one and Toph knew how much the boys liked each other. So she had asked Zuko and when he said no she told him Sokka would be there. Zuko hated parties but finally he agreed.

-Sokka-

Sokka was very excited Lee was coming. Why was Toph doing this to him?! She was torturing Sokka and she knew it. Lee didn’t want to come unless his weird friends came too. So, it was going to be Katara, Sokka, Lee, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Yue, Suki, Aang, Bumi and Kuzon, Bumi and Kuzon were an earthbender and a fire nation boy. They were Aang’s friends.

Sokka heard the doorbell and not much later Katara screaming “I’ll get it!”

Sokka ran downstairs and saw everyone standing there. How did everybody manage to stand there at once, or wait. Kuzon was missing. That made perfect sense since Aang had described him as ‘Always late’. Sokka barely noticed Kuzon’s absence because Lee was here. In his house. Sokka blushed a lot.

They started walking around and mingling. After a while Aang’s phone buzzed with a message from Kuzon saying he was almost there. They sat down around the table so they could start eating cake as soon as Kuzon entered. But when Kuzon entered he stared at Zuko.

“Y-you you’re-” Kuzon got interrupted before he could continue. Toph, Lee, Mai and Ty Lee dragged him outside and closed the door. After awhile they came back in but Kuzon acted weird the entire time. Aang had also described the nonbender as a horrible liar, who could never keep secrets. And that way Sokka knew there was some big secret probably about the hot boy, Lee, with his pale skin, honey colored eyes, hot scar, and kissable lips. And Kuzon knew what it was.

After the cake eating and Kuzon being awkward they played truth or dare. Sokka found out that Bumi was officially crazy and that Mai was bi and Ty Lee gay. He found out Aang had an airbison named Appa, and a flying lemur named Momo. Nobody found out anything about Lee. Lee always picked dare. Every single time. Toph even made Lee give Sokka a quick peck on the cheek. They both flushed. When it was Sokka’s turn to ask he asked Kuzon who always picked truth.

Sokka asked: “What’s the secret none of these guys want you spilling out?” That was obviously a very dumb move.

Sokka looked at the others from the corner of his eyes. Lee was looking annoyed. Mai looked like she wanted to murder him and Ty Lee stopped smiling. Toph made a tiny man of earth and flicked his head off while intensely staring at Kuzon. Aang was talking to Bumi, both completely innocent, about some great idea that Bumi had had, Sokka doubted the greatness of the idea.

Katara could sense the tension and decided for them to stop playing truth or dare. The next game Katara wanted to play was spin the bottle. Sokka noticed there was some water and earth in the bottle so Katara and Toph could control the bottle. Aang also could due to his airbending. Sokka thought the game was stupid. They were probably all going to control the bottle.

Katara started and the bottle landed on Aang then on Katara and Aang and Katara and Aang and Katara. Until Toph took the bottle and told Mai to go. Mai thought for a little bit. It looked like she was doing a bunch of math. Then she spun the bottle and it landed on Ty Lee. She had probably done it on purpose. Ty Lee spun it and it landed on Suki. They kissed and Suki’s landed on Yue. They kissed for longer than necessary and Yue spun. It landed on Sokka. Of course it had. Yue gave him a quick peck and it was Sokka’s turn to spin.

Sokka looked up and saw Toph getting ready to earth bend. Uhoh. Sokka spun it and it landed on Lee. Sokka knew it would. Sokka kissed Lee on the lips. Only short but they both flushed. Lee spun it. It landed on Sokka. Toph laughed and Lee shot her an ‘I’ll kill you’ glare. They had to kiss. With tongue this time, it was in the rules. Aang and Katara did it, now they had to. Sokka flushed. Lee’s cheeks took a color of dark red. They kissed. They really kissed. Sokka bit Lee’s lower lip asking for entrance. Lee granted him access to his mouth. Sokka didn’t stop. He couldn’t. He had to at some point. Sokka pulled away and breathed.

Mai talked all of sudden. “We have to go.” She dragged Lee out and Ty Lee followed.

Sokka didn’t know what to do. He probably freaked Lee out. For forever.

-Zuko-

There weren’t a lot of benders left. A few years back there was a group of nonbenders who didn’t think that people deserved bending. So they traveled around the world and started killing of benders. There weren’t very many left when they were finally stopped.

Zuko had heard the story very often but the ending still always surprised him. He knew that his family was the last firebenders in the world. Everyone thought firebenders were extinct. He, his father, his sister and his uncle had firebending. Zuko could tell a storm was brewing. He could feel the lightning. The lightning wasn’t going to hit anyone. He could already tell a lot of details about the day. He should definitely stop doing that sub-form of lightning-bending.

He was still in class. He kept listening at the story and found himself bored. He decided to not listen and draw instead. Zuko loved drawing. A few years back he taught Mai how to read his drawings. She had learned quickly. He was drawing a plate with very disgusting food on it but all over the food there were a lot of tiny hearts. It meant he was excited for lunch to see Sokka.

Mai was sick today and Ty Lee stayed home to watch after her, so he sat alone at lunch. Toph came over and told him she would break his crush’s arm if he didn’t come right now. She didn’t threaten him because they had often fought before, and neither of them could possibly win. He came over and saw that Katara moved far away from him and frowned. She obviously didn’t really like him.

Aang smiled “Hi, Lee!” he said.

“Did you know Kuzon before yesterday?” He asked.

“No.” Zuko glared at Sokka’s kissable lips for a moment. “Why?”

“We were wondering what he knew, but Toph won’t tell us.” Aang said curiously.

“I won’t tell you either Aang.” Zuko answered, still frowning. They couldn´t find out he was the fire prince.

Aang smiled happily. “Well, okay then, I give up” He said sounding sincere.

Later, in chemistry class, the teacher paired them up two and two to work on a project. Zuko landed with Sokka. Of course he did. He silently cursed himself for being lucky.

“So, um.. Are you good at chemistry?” Sokka asked.

“Um… Yeah, I’m fine I guess” Zuko answered nervously while blushing like crazy.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good too.” Sokka answered.

The teacher had told them that they should exchange numbers with their partner so they could work together if necessary. Zuko gave Sokka his number.

Sokka called. At first Zuko had no idea who was calling and was extremely confused but finally he recognized Sokka’s voice.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’re doing something?” Sokka asked.

“Why?” Zuko was trying to focus.

“I just kind of need help in math and my friends all suck and Toph recommended you”

“Fine, where do you want to meet up?” Zuko answered.

Sokka answered: “The jasmine dragon?! Toph told me you work there.”

“I’ll be there in five.” Zuko answered before hanging up.

Sokka came barging in. He had taken longer than planned on the way. When he came in his eyes immediately locked on Lee’s and he sat down next to him. Sokka was very aware about how there were only inches between their thigs. How was Lee so warm. He was straightforward hot. He was like a human radiator.

“Why are you so hot?” Sokka asked before thinking.

“Uh, you think I’m hot?” Zuko asked blushing.

“I-I didn’t mea-mean it th-that way” Sokka rambled. He flushed. “I just meant you’re radiating body heat like crazy” Sokka continued.

“Oh, right, that” Why did Lee look disappointed?!

They spent over an hour studying. Sokka understood math now. It was a new feeling, he liked it. Lee was teaching him a lot of different ways to solve a lot of math. 

How could anyone be so hot and so smart and cute at the same fucking time?! It was just not fair. After learning, Lee got Sokka a cookie for his hard work. Afterwards they just talked.

Sokka wanted to know more about Lee so he asked: “Can I ask you a few questions?”

Lee was obviously surprised but agreed.

“What’s your favorite food?” Sokka asked.

“Chili” He answered quickly. “Yours?”.

“Seal jerky” Sokka smiled.

They went through all the basics such as: Favorite season(summer), best friend (Mai), favorite tea(yasmin) even favorite element(air). When Sokka asked about family 

Lee looked away. They were having such a good time.

Lee looked back. “You should leave, it’s late.” The happiness gone from his eyes.

Sokka had hit a sore spot. “I’m sorry, please don’t send me home. Aang is over, and him and Katara are giving me the oogies.”

“What the hell are oogies?” Lee asked. The smile in his eyes had returned.

“Give me your hand and close your eyes” Lee nodded and did as told.

Sokka licked his hand. Lee immediately pulled back and looked disgusted.

“Sorry” Sokka mumbled.

Sokka continued. “I was protecting you. If you ask Toph she’ll lick your face”

“Well, I guess that’s worse” Lee answered.

“Anyways, I have another question” Sokka blushed lightly.

“What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Sokka looked like a tomato.

Lee leaned in and whispered “Yes” before kissing Sokka.

Lee pulled back again pretty quickly and looked away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to post the chapter in the comments. Otherwise I will make this cliffhanger kill you. Not joking.
> 
> Update: Someone finally told me to update a month later. Still, YAY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends well. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally commented that they wanted a new chapter. I finished it like, almost a month ago but I'm very stubborn and needed an comment to post this. Anyways, enjoy (:

-Zuko-

“He can’t just not know who I am, but I also can’t just tell him he kissed the crown prince. And why would he even kiss me?! I look like this” Zuko pointed at his scar. “He probably just found out who I am and decided to prank me! God, I’m so stupid!”

“It’ll be fine, just calm down and tell me what happened, alright?” Mai answered.

Zuko told them everything up to the point where he left abruptly and went home.

“Okay, if I were you I would tell him the truth. Start with your name and end with I’m a prince and I’m so into you” Mai frowned lightly while acting like Zuko toward the end.

“I don’t sound like that!” Zuko answered while frowning.

“Sure you don’t” Ty Lee answered sarcastically.

“You probably shouldn’t tell him about your dad and sister right away, okay?”

“Okay” Zuko nodded.

-Sokka-

“I probably came on way too strong.” Sokka said.

“That doesn’t make sense, he kissed you.” Katara objected.

Toph sat on the floor and laughed out loud, “I find it extremely enjoyable to watch the two of you. You two are so different, moon and sun, day and night, lies and honesty, bender and- oh fuck“

“He’s a bender?! The last firebender?!!!” Katara said freaked out.

“I didn’t say that” Toph objected “His entire family are all powerful benders.”

“Toph! Why didn’t you tell Sokka? Or me? Or anyone?” Katara was mad, Sokka was sure of it.

“Not my secret to tell, besides, I’ve known him since I was six. He has always been there for me.” Toph answered.

“Wait, didn’t you go to a school for rich people?” Sokka didn’t understand how his whole world was crumbling down in one day.

“I did, but he didn’t.” Toph sounded angry. “Now I’m going to go to talk to him. He will have a plan, he always does.” And with that she left abruptly.  
Sokka felt all alone when suddenly his phone pinged. Katara had left the room to be mad at Toph. Sokka checked his phone. It was a text from Lee. The text said ‘We need to talk but it’s late. Tomorrow after school?’ Sokka didn’t answer. Lee was probably about to tell him how he was only into girls and didn’t want to be Sokka’s friend anymore. Sokka cried himself to sleep.

-Zuko-

“Sokka didn’t show up at uncle’s tea shop. He probably never wants to talk to me again” Zuko had called Toph on the phone.

“Seriously? You’re both weeping over each other. Get your shit together and visit him in his house. Tell him your name, dumbass.”

Zuko went to Sokka’s house. When he knocked Katara opened and asked him what he wanted.

“I have to talk to your brother. Let me in? Please?” Zuko asked.

Katara frowned. “I owe Toph a favor. She won a bet. Why she’d want to waste it on you, I don’t understand.” She sighed and let him in.

Sokka sat on the floor in his room. He didn’t look very good. Zuko decided he had to tell him. Now. It was the right time.

“Look, Sokka. I really like you. I’m sorry I freaked out earlier. I shouldn’t have done that. Look, my name isn’t Lee” Sokka looked up from the floor. Zuko continued. “My real name is Zuko.” He sighed. “Prince Zuko. I’m the last sane firebender.” Zuko waited a moment in silence. “I hope you can forgive me.” And with that he left. As soon as he left the room a tear slowly came down Sokka’s cheek.

The next day Aang came over to Zuko where he sat with Mai and Ty Lee.

Aang asked “Do you know my secret?”

“That you’re the avatar, yes.” Zuko answered, frowning.

“I need to learn firebending. Meet me tonight at the sunset cliff?” Aang asked.

“That’s a romantic place but all right.” Zuko agreed.

The sunset cliff was a cliff near the city. It didn’t have a name, but it was a famous date thing around here to go stargazing or watch the sunset from the best view. Sunset cliff.

When Zuko arrived at the cliff the evening it was beautiful. He sat down next to what he thought was Aang. When he sat down he noticed. That smelled like Sokka.  
“Sokka?” Zuko asked.

Sokka only answered in a murmur, one Zuko barely heard, “I like you too” before Sokka turned around, grabbed Zuko and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ending. Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one. I've already written a few more. I like to change between characters a lot.


End file.
